


曼彻斯特与巴塞罗那

by JBucky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBucky/pseuds/JBucky
Summary: 瓜梅过去式，玫瑰进行时
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 6





	曼彻斯特与巴塞罗那

**Author's Note:**

> 瓜梅过去式，玫瑰进行时

“里奥·梅西。”

瓜迪奥拉从记者口中听到这个名字愣了一下。

“他有机会加入曼城吗？”

他笑了，放下了托腮的手，笑着摇了摇头。

“他是巴萨的球员，他会留在那里，这是我的愿望。”想了想又加上了一句，“我不会谈论其他俱乐部的成员。”

但记者依旧不依不饶，“我不会问您会不会签下他，我想问的是您觉得梅西是否有可能去别的俱乐部踢球？”

“我认为他会在巴萨结束他的职业生涯。”瓜迪奥拉沉默了片刻，“这也是我的愿望。”

梅西一向不关注赛前采访，这段视频还是阿圭罗发给他他才看到的，看完就把手机狠狠的摔在了床上，完事还觉得不过瘾，打开视频定格了瓜迪奥拉的脸用手指狠狠的戳着，“充满控制欲的老男人！”他冲着屏幕吐槽。

“里奥，虽然佩普这么说，但我觉得你来曼城不是完全没可能吧？考虑考虑？”阿圭罗在电话那头说到。

梅西也知道他是在开玩笑逗自己开心，毕竟这段时间的流言蜚语传遍了整个欧洲，各家俱乐部的喉舌都争相报道，虽然八字还没一撇。

“为什么不是你来巴萨？”又开始了老生常谈的话题。

“好吧，我们不要又开始重复这个问题了好吗，papi！”

“说说看我去曼城有什么好处？”

这段时间令人烦躁的事情太多了，巴萨高层的内讧，球队的伤兵满营，国王杯的淘汰，联赛的落后以及马上要开始的欧冠淘汰赛，阿圭罗的声音冲淡了梅西连日以来疲惫感，不由的顺着他的话题聊了下去。

“好处可多了，比如曼切斯特的湖畔羊肉和腌牛肉可好吃了！”

“我觉得伊比利亚火腿也很好吃。”

“你来了我会给你助攻的，我们可以一起拿欧冠！”

“那为什么不是你来巴萨。”好吧，这是又绕回来了。

“曼彻斯特有我。”

梅西愣住了。

“里奥，曼彻斯特有我，我们可以不用异地恋了！”

“好吧，kun，没准儿我可以因为这个考虑考虑。”

“真的吗？”

“但是或许你得排个队，Ney昨晚就给我打电话了，Paul也是，还有Lautaro，对了还有…”

“里奥！”阿圭罗打断了他，他实在是不想听这一长串的名单。

阿圭罗挂了电话，整个人春光满面的向训练场走去。

“嘿，kun！你是中彩票了吗这么高兴？”

“你懂个屁，老子这是爱情的滋润。”阿圭罗白了斯特林一眼，走了。

斯特林整个人愣在了原地，“梅西不会真的要转会曼城了吧？”

“佩普，”阿圭罗在训练课结束之后去找了瓜迪奥拉，“里奥真的不可能来曼城吗？”

“塞尔吉奥，你听到了什么消息？”

“……”

“不管你听到了什么，都不是真的。国家队还不够你俩一起踢球的吗？”

“就是，kun，你俩不能天天腻在一起，爱情是需要距离来维持的知道吗？”好奇偷听的斯特林忍不住插了句嘴。

结果瓜迪奥拉瞪着他，阿圭罗冲他翻了个白眼，斯特林尴尬的笑了笑，跑开了。

“佩普，你难道不想再执教里奥吗？”

瓜迪奥拉在内心叹了口气，年轻人的爱情到底是干柴烈火。

“我觉得他不会离开巴萨。”

“为什么您总是替里奥觉得？”阿圭罗忍不住开口。

瓜迪奥拉抬头看着阿圭罗没有答话。

“您总是替里奥做决定，从没有问过他的意见，当初离开也是现在也是，您真的考虑过他的感受吗？您知道那次里奥在电话里跟我哭了一夜吗？”

“塞尔吉奥，你知道了些什么？”沉默了半响，瓜迪奥拉才开口。

“我全都知道，你和里奥想让我知道的和不想让我知道的，我全都知道！他的手机里到现在还有你俩的合照不舍得删掉！”

瓜迪奥拉看着面前激动的阿圭罗，有些不知道怎么开口。

“我没有偷看，是有一晚他喝醉了，一直叫着你的名字，给我看他手机里的照片。”看瓜迪奥拉许久都不说话，阿圭罗也意识到自己的情绪有些过于激动了，毕竟面前这人还是自己的教练，于是他开口解释到。

“他，他不能喝酒。”瓜迪奥拉叹了口气。

“我知道，就一杯鸡尾酒，我没想到…”

“好吧，塞尔吉奥，我会给他打个电话的。”

一般这个语气便是要结束谈话的意思了，阿圭罗收回了没说出口的话，离开前最后看了一眼瓜迪奥拉。

梅西看着手机的来电显示有些愣神，这个号码他真的不知道该不该接，犹豫了许久最后是对面先挂断的，梅西不知是后悔还是松了一口气。然而再一次打过来的时候，他还是接了。

“里奥，是我。”瓜迪奥拉先开了口

梅西沉默了很久，瓜迪奥拉也没有开口，听筒里只能听到电流声和两人的呼吸声。

“嗯。”梅西终于开口说了话。

瓜迪奥拉似是松了一口气一般，他的星星还愿意理他。

“里奥，那个采访，我要对你说声抱歉。其实我想说的是，不管你做什么决定，我都会尊重你，我很抱歉我没有考虑过你的感受，以前是，现在也是，我…”

“佩普！”梅西打断了他的喋喋不休，“是kun他和你说了什么吗？”

“不，没有。”瓜迪奥拉矢口否认。

“好吧，我原谅你了。”

瓜迪奥拉愣住了，他没想到梅西的回复来得如此之快。

“对了，您帮我和kun说一声，这次他给我寄的糖果，没有上次的好吃。”

瓜迪奥拉机械的点着头，半天才反应过来那人看不见，补上一句，“好。”

“好吧，先生，再见。”

“再见，里奥。”随即又忍不住补上一句，“以后少吃点儿糖果。”

“好。”

阿圭罗的WhatsApp当晚收到了一条信息——无论是在巴塞罗那，还是在曼彻斯特，我都很爱你。落款人：Lionel Messi

END


End file.
